yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number
| romaji = Nanbāzu | pt_name = Números | sets = * Starter Deck 2011 * Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz * Starter Deck 2012 * Generation Force * V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * Photon Shockwave * Weekly Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * The Valuable Book Promotional Cards: Series 14 * Duelist Pack 12: Yuma Tsukumo * Order of Chaos * V Jump Edition 6 * Galactic Overlord * Return of the Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Manga Promotional Cards: Series 2 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} The "Number" monsters (abbreviated as , Nanbāzu in the OCG) are an archetype of special Xyz Monsters. According to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, there are 100 of them; so far, 32 are in a known character's possession while 22 are known by name, as well as 1 Chaos version. Story When Yuma Tsukumo unlocked the Door with his Emperor's Key, he opened a portal between his own and another dimension, which allowed Astral to come into his world. Yuma found himself trapped within a sphere of blank cards, which shortly flew away. By crossing into Yuma's world, Astral's memories got transformed into the 99 "Number" cards and scattered in unknown directions. In order to regain his lost memories, Astral teamed up with Yuma. trapped within a sphere of blank "Numbers".]] "Numbers" appear to be blank cards that take the form of whoever finds them desires the most, and design themselves to fit their original owner's Decks and keeps that form forever. When they are Summoned, their respective numbers are printed on their users, appearing in such places as the forehead, neck, left and right hands (in Syuta Hayami's case, it appeared under his right eye). They have been shown to be very dangerous, as their users are easily possessed by their power, with the exception of Yuma due to his partnership with Astral and Kaito Tenjo who has powers similar to those of Astral's. It is said that these "Number" monsters cannot be destroyed with cards in this world. "Number" monsters can only be defeated by other "Number" monsters. However, when two or more "Numbers" confront themselves in a Duel they'll fight each other to consume one another. When a "Number" is defeated in a Duel by Yuma, Yuma obtains it, and its power is absorbed into Astral. Also when Yuma defeats a "Number" monster Astral gains another part of his memory. Astral mentions there are 99 "Numbers" , but according to Kaito Tenjo and Mr. Heartland , there are 100 "Numbers". As Astral already had 1 of the "Numbers", "Utopia", it is possible Astral was referring to the other 99 "Numbers". However, Dr. Faker believes that, aside from 99 "Numbers" which are Astral's pieces of memory, Astral himself is a "Number", the original one. . One of the "Numbers", Dark Mist, attempted to take control of Astral and steal the "Numbers" Astral collected for himself. After his defeat he was absorbed again. It later escaped again claiming that the other "Numbers" helped him escape because they all want the same: destruction. According to him, Astral originally also wants to destroy everything and urges him to remember his mission. However, another "Number", Utopia, protected Astral from Dark Mist, suggesting that not all the "Numbers" want the same. Abilities In the anime, "Numbers" have a few "special" abilities that are unique, such as "Numbers" can only be destroyed by other "Numbers". However, the effect stating that "Numbers" can only be destroyed by another "Number" is a monster effect, and therefore, can be negated. Also, a monster who is treated as a "Number" can destroy them , meaning they are not invincible. In the anime, some "Numbers" also have certain ability's, such as "Number 7: Lucky Stripe" being able to steal other competitors' "Numbers" and Xyz's, helping Charlie escape the Heartland police, or short circuiting a train into moving on its own. "Number 25: Fullmetal Photoglide - Focus Force" even gave Syuta the power to predict the future through his photos. The "Numbers" amplify the darkness and desires of humans, whether these cause good or bad. When Summoned, "Numbers" take on what appears to be a sealed form, and when the "Number" starts to transform into their artwork, the "Number" then appears. When a "Number" is defeated, they are absorbed into Astral, and can be used by any Duelist whom Astral is currently with. Each "Number" contains a piece of Astral's memory, which he recovers each time he absorbs one. They are also known to manipulate their user into summoning them as soon as possible, sometimes to the point of cheating as seen with Rikuo and Kaio. "Numbers" also manipulate their users into protecting them at any cost, as seen when "Number 83: Galaxy Queen" made Nelson Andrews believe that she was his mother. Thus, he equipped her with "Furious Max's Curse" to protect her from being destroyed by battle, and changed the attack target to his "ESPer Star Sparrow" via "Star Sparrow Forever!", causing him to lose the Duel. A person possessed by a "Number" easily becomes addicted to their power and desires to obtain more "Numbers". . "Number 7: Lucky Stripe" however did not seem to have this effect; neither Charlie McCoy nor the girl he eventually gave it to were shown to be adversely affected by it, but it did seem to give the holder incredible luck. Though when Charlie Summoned "Number 7" in his Duel against Yuma, the number appeared on his hand. There's a possibility that instead of using its own influence to corrupt its owner, it corrupts the owner by making them addicted and very reliant on the luck it offers. When a "Number" monster is Summoned or taken by control, the number of the card appears somewhere on the card holder's body in the form of curved lines and a dot. Only Yuma and Kaito are excluded from this phenomenon. Bronk Stone remained uncontrolled when controlling "Utopia" and Ryoga Kamishiro when he controlled "Acid Golem" , but that was due to Yuma's Emperor Key they had. Others such as, Jin when he controlled "Shock Ruler" and "Big Eye", and Charlie McCoy with "Lucky Stripe" remained uninfluenced, but the respective numbers still appeared on their bodies. .]] In episode 34, the process of how a "Number" takes control is shown more in depth. It is shown that a Number converses with whoever currently controls it, unless the owner has a way to ward of the Number's influence it tries to take control by destroying or possibly merging with what appears to be the person's soul. This could be why when the Photon Hand retrieves a "Number", it pulls out the holders soul along with the "Number" and why a "Number" seems to be hidden inside the holders soul. Same case is with Astral whom when extracts a Number, the card itself appears from within the person whom was possessed. Only strong willed-people, like Ryoga Kamishiro seem to have the power to resist "Numbers" power, and also not all "Numbers" take over their owners, as shown when Charlie McCoy gave "Lucky Stripe" to his niece. Instead of transferring its influence to take over the child, "Lucky Stripe" transferred its luck so she would successfully get through a serious surgery. Some of the "Numbers" are shown to be somewhat sentient and capable of communication. Two examples are Number 83: Galaxy Queen, and Number 96: Dark Mist. Another might be Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake . In the English dub, when someone gets ahold of the "Number", the voice tells them to "let the Number take hold." Members Each "Number" monster has its respective number appearing on a part of its body. 32 out of 100 "Numbers" are shown here; 22 by name. 1 "Number C" (an evolution of the originals) is also known. Original Number C Trivia * In the anime, their card texts are in a strange language that nobody except Astral, Kaito and those possessed by "Numbers" can read. This is removed in the dub, as with all other card texts and is replaced by the image being blurred. * In the anime, "Numbers" use a different style of Xyz Summon than regular Xyz Monsters. Regular Xyz Summons use a red colored spiral portal, but "Numbers" use a galaxy style portal. * In the anime, they have something to do with the large structure made up of gears inside The Emperor's Key as seen when Astral presents the "Leviathan Dragon" and "Galaxy Queen" before their corresponding numbers printed on gears inside it which glow making all the gears in the structure turn. * Xyz Monsters are said to come from an another dimension just like Astral, this probably explains why "Numbers" are Xyz Monsters. Xyz Monsters are also said to be made of anti-matter . * According to Satoshi Kuwabara, all Numbers' numbers are not chosen randomly, but are decided "carefully, with attention to details that can make the fans enjoy it in various places", with many puns and second meanings for each Number (for more info, check the Number cards' Trivia Page). References